Cole Phelps
Cole Phelps is the main character in the game LA Noire. He is an LAPD Detective and before an officer in the United Staes Marine Corps. He joined the LAPD after being honorably discharged from the Marine Corps. Biography Background Cole Phelps was born in San Franciso in 1920, he also attened Standford University. He later got married with a woman called Marie and had two daughters with her. Service in the USMC Cole Phelps attened Officer Candidate School to join in the Marines, there he met Jack Kelso who he would later form a intense rivalry with him during Phelp's and Kelso's service. He was recuited into the USMC and was known as the "Dark Shadow" or also known as "bad luck" whenever someone was under his command. Some of his men greatly respected Phelps, claiming he killed Japanese soldiers without ever being seen. He was, however, considered bad luck, many of his fellow troops did not approve of some of his actions during combat. Such as during the battle for Sugar Loaf Hill, when it was tiem to push through the enemy lines, his battalion and C.O. were killed. Shortly after wanting to fall back despite protests from his close friend, Hank Merrill, Phelps witnessed Hank being blown to pieces by an explosion after hiding in a foxhole. The next morning he was found by other USMC servicemen, covered in soot, lying next to Merrill's remains after going into shock. As he was the only survivor he was promoted to First Lieutenant and received the Silver Star, the third highest commandation he was able to receive. Cole would be forever haunted and guilt-ridden for being honored for his "lack of courage". Near the end of his service, his fellow servicemen and him were all dispatched to clear settlements and caves for any sign of enemy forces during the battle of Sugar Loaf Hill. Criminals Killed *Leroy Sabo- Killed after attempting to escape and killing Lorna Pattison. (Player's Choice) *Garrett Mason- Killed after discovering he is the Black Dahila killer. *Jose Ramez- Killed after attempting to escape and kill Phelps. *Lenny Finkelstein- Killed in self-defense and for resisting arrest. *Juan Garcia Cruz- Killed for attemping to murder Phelps. *Jorge Garcia Cruz- Killed for his involvement in the Reefer distribution ring. *Ernesto Juarez- Killed for his involvement in the Reefer distribution ring. *Carlo Arquero- Killed for killing Candy Edwards. *Willy Reade- Killed for killing Julia Randall, Jimmy LeBlanc, and attempting to murder Henry Arnett. *Herbert Chapman- Killed after attemping to kill Phelps and Biggs. *Vernon Mapes- Killed for killing the Lockheed Employee. Criminals Arrested *Errol Schroeder- for the murder of Scooter Peyton. *Wendell Bowers- for jumping paroll. *Edgar Kalou- for the murder of Everett Gage. *Frank Morgan- for conspiracy and fraud. (Player's Choice) *Adrian Black- for conspiracy and fraud. *Gabriel Del Gado- for grand theft auto. *Jean Archer- for her work in the car smuggling ring. *Steven Bigelow- for his work in the car smuggling ring. *Gordon Leitvol- for his work in the car smuggling ring. *Mark Bishop- for the rape and attempted murder of Jessica Hamilton, and the attemped murder of June Ballard. *Fleetwood Morgon- for his work in the morphine distribution ring. *Jermaine Jones- for his work in the morphine distribution ring. *Merlon Ottie- for his work in the morphine distribution ring. *Airto Sanchez- for his work in the marijuana distribution ring. *Henry Arnett- for burglary. *Leroy Sabo - for conspiracy, fraud, resisting arrest, and 2 counts of 1st degree murder (Player's choice) *Dudley Lynch - for manslaughter *Marlon Hopgood - for public indencey *Reginald Varley- for his outstanding murder in Detroit. Partners Each desk, Phelps is assinged a new partner. *Ralph Dunn- Patrol *Stefan Bekowsky- Traffic *Rusty Galloway- Homicide *Roy Earle- Vice *Herschel Biggs- Arson Category:Characters Category:Protagonists